


Consider It Your Allowance

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Citadel, Galdin Quay, Gen, Insomnia, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Lucis, angelgard, mother of pearl, treaty signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: I've always pictured Ardyn staring out at Angelgard while he waits for the Bros to arrive at Galdin Quay. This is what I imagine goes through his mind. I've tried to write this damn thing 3 times lol, I've had some killer writer's block but the idea's been in my head for months!





	Consider It Your Allowance

The Chancellor of Niflheim had just completed his task of cancelling the ferry that ran between Lucis and Altissia via this lovely resort town of Galdin Quay. His job was to sneak away from the treaty signing ceremony and close off the escape route while Drautos and the Emperor had made preparations for stealing the Crystal.

Ardyn never usually responded well to orders, at least in his mind, but this played into his own hands perfectly. Nobody else knew the Crown Prince and his retinue were on their way to this exact spot, because Ardyn had thrown in the extra demand of a wedding between the Chosen King and the Oracle back when discussing predetermined terms of peace with King Regis without the Empire knowing; it was all part of the plan to make sure Noctis wasn't going to get caught up in the mess that'll befall the Citadel.

How would Ardyn take his revenge on the Crystal if it's Chosen Champion is killed in a meaningless crossfire?

Speaking of which, Ardyn thought to himself as he left the Mother of Pearl counter after finalizing the cancellation with the Head Chef and Ferry Coordinator (a pretty brunette with a glowing smile named Coctura), was that Thunder God still resting at their shared tomb? It would make sense, after all dear Lady Lunafreya hasn't begun her quest yet has she? To Ardyn's knowledge at least.

When Ardyn had first arrived here at Galdin Quay, he had wandered round mingling with everyone. After all, he knew his dress sense and flamboyancy with which he carried himself would draw him attention anyway, so he had figured he may as well make himself known to the public. If everybody thought he was just a harmless eccentric man who finally found it in his heart to share out the Oracle Ascension Coins that he had collected over the last six years, then nobody would be likely to eavesdrop on his conversation with Coctura - thus when he revealed himself to her as the Chancellor carrying Imperial orders, nobody would know! People were of such simple minds after all. Also, Niflheim news wasn't broadcast internationally, so everyone knew the Niflheim higher-ups by name and name alone. Other than High Commander Ravus, but nobody had foreseen his eagerness to join the army and attack Regis - the boy's spite rivaled Ardyn's own! 

The Accursed's heavy bootfalls echoed off the wooden planks as he descended the stairs, walked past a news reporter with stylish white hair yammering away on a mobile phone and made his way to the centre of the pier. The young energetic man looked up and waved unknowingly at Ardyn in recognition - after all Ardyn had been generous with the handing out of the commemorative coins and ensured everyone had one. The act had some fun irony to it, at least in his twisted mind - all these people were smiling at him and appreciating the gift he had given them, yet it was on such a small scale considering what he had given his people some two millennia ago before his younger brother had executed him before his Healing mission was complete. So that is now two gifts Eos has received from the Immortal Chancellor. And after both gifts he was going to be executed again.

But this time was different. 

Ardyn stood up straight, feet planted apart as he stared out across the blue ocean to the silhouette of Angelgard. This time, Ardyn wanted to die... and he would take the Crystal's light and it's poor Chosen One with him. Two thousand years is too long for any man to live.

At first, upon awakening in Angelgard after his execution, Ardyn had tried to beseech the Gods into helping him. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Becoming incensed at being cast aside when the Throne of Lucis was rightfully his, Ardyn made it his goal to become more powerful and take on the Gods themselves. Seeing as he was immortal, what did he have to fear?

Remembering the lengths he went to in order to obtain more power, and each time how his insides had writhed inside of him as the infection spread deeper and deeper into his very soul, Ardyn had balled his fists up by his sides and begun shaking. The whole ridiculous farce needn't have happened if the Six had just allowed him to ascend like his destiny he had been born to fulfill! It was all their fault!

Luckily, he had his fedora on in this blistering sunlight, so nobody saw the black tears slowly seeping from the corner of the strange man's golden eyes. Wiping his face, the Forgotten King couldn't help but let out a venomous chuckle. He had no hate for the world, but again his people must hate him. He must bring Darkness upon this world so Noctis can forge covenants with the Six and assimilate with the soul slumbering within the Crystal and emerge as the True King of Light. Well.... Second True King of Light. A nasty rip-off. Indeed, Ardyn did not even hate Noctis, he was Chosen by the Crystal as his Immortal Uncle had been Chosen - nothing they can do about that. But at least it helped that Noctis looked like his dear brother Izunia, so fighting him would bring some much needed closure - and if Ardyn won, it would make the victory even sweeter. He could no longer procreate thanks to the Scourge's infection, but ending his brother's lineage would be worth that. Whether Ardyn lived or died at the end of it, he was caring less and less as the years went on. But a small part of him did want his Nephew to set him free, Ardyn’s was a cursed existence. One no man should ever suffer. And now Noctis was journeying to do just that.

Ughhhh.... speaking of sweet, Ardyn had let his emotions get the better of him and he could taste the deathly tang of the black goop that would surface and leak from the orifices in his face. Swallowing the gunk rather than degrading himself by spitting it into the crisp clear ocean, he closes his eyes and gains a hold on himself.

Soon. Soon he will be free. His dear Nephew will see to that and end his insufferable brother's bloodline in the process. If not, Ardyn will destroy Izunia's bloodline then live in a world without their taint. Either way, Eos and Noctis were on borrowed time. Borrowed time he _allowed_ them to have.

That thought sent a tingle up the ancient man's spine. He had so much power but nowhere to vent it. Oh he was looking forward to fighting the Crystal's Chosen more than anyone could ever know.

Suddenly, the reporter with the unusual accent gets excited whilst chatting on his phone. Something about the King's car being parked in the car park at the end of the entrance pier to Galdin Quay. No doubt whoever he is talking to wants him to secure an interview prior to the wedding. 

Looks like the game has begun.

Shaking off his reverie, Ardyn makes an over-theatrical bow to Angelgard before he makes his way back to the stairs leading up to the Mother of Pearl restaurant - tipping his fedora to the reporter on his way past. Half way up the stairs, when he was sure there was nobody looking at him, Ardyn stashed his hat in his Armiger. He could do without a loose item of clothing in case his encounter with the Prince's bodyguards goes less than pleasantly.

Making his way out of the entrance, he sees the young boys cheerfully making their way along the pier. So young.... Ardyn almost felt guilty. Almost.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." he addresses them, not letting on he knows their names. He had to laugh inwardly to himself at his chosen words - The Chosen destined to die, the Shield destined to fail, an MT mixing with the likes of the enemy and the one with glasses must be the poor man depicted in the Genesis painting as having lost his sight. Indeed they have no idea how much luck was not on their side.

"Are we?" the Crown Prince addresses his long lost Uncle in a defensive manner, completely unaware of how their fates are tied together.

Looking over his shoulder, Ardyn motions inside the restaurant. "The boats bring you here?" 

Shifting uncomfortably, hiding behind the King's Shield, it was the MT who answered.

"What about 'em?" the young lad asked cautiously.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." the older man answers politely, turning in to look within the restaurant with an almost pained expression, rubbing his fingers through his wine-red hair as if the ferry cancellation inconvenienced him greatly.

"And what's your story?" the Shield asks, ever on the offensive.

"I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship." the red head replies, sauntering through the middle of the group. Well, he wasn't exactly lying. He was getting impatient with how long the Empire was taking to retrieve the Crystal and with how long this damn prophecy was taking. 

Pulling a coin out of his coat pocket on his way past, Ardyn fiddles with it in the palm of his hand while muttering "The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." to himself. In truth, he didn't particularly care if the friends did hear him, after all the ceasefire WASN'T getting anyone anywhere due to all the travel routes being blocked off.

For a bit of fun, Ardyn suddenly spins on his heel and flicks the commemorative coin at his gormless nephew. True to form, the Shield caught it before it could make contact. At least he has good reflexes.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?" the Shield gruffly asks, clenching his fist around the innocent piece of metal.

The MT gasped and couldn't help but step forward to have a look. "They make those?" he asks excitedly.

"What?" Noctis asks suddenly, "No!". It was clear the MT's enthusiasm wasn't rubbing off on the Royal.

"Consider it your allowance." Ardyn replies playfully while extending a hand out, knowing he was allowing his nephew far more than just a gifted coin. 

The MT let out a loud confused gasp as the Shield took centre-stage.

"Yeah and whose allowing us?" he asks with a voice masking thunder. Oh dear, it seems the big man has taken Ardyn's words too strongly. No matter.

"A man of no consequence." Ardyn shrugs at the Shield, turning his back and waltzing down the pier, leaving the four confused men in his wake.

Now the game begins.


End file.
